Issei the Gamer - Character Sheet
by mbit99
Summary: Ini adalah character Sheet isi perkembangan Issei selama 1 chapter penuh di Fanfic 'Issei the Gamer'
1. chapter 1

Sejauh chapter 1 berjalan

Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 5

Title: Si Mesum yang bertobat, The Gamer

Ras/Job: Human/Murid Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma

HP: 400/400

MP: 100/100

STR: 8

VIT: 9

SPD: 10

MAG: 3

INT: 9

WIS: 11

WIL: 20

CHA: 4

LUC: 5

EXP: 140/500

Skill Points: 0

Money: 10000 Yen

Skill

[Observe]

Type: Active

Lv: 2/10 – Exp 13.2%

Cost: 5 MP sekali pakai

Info: Skill untuk mengobservasi suatu target dan mendapatkan info dari target itu dengan detail.


	2. Chapter 2

Sejauh chapter 2 berjalan

Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 8

Title: Si Mesum yang bertobat, The Gamer

Ras/Job: Human/Murid Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma

HP: 567/567 - R: 1,5/menit

MP: 78/145 - R: 2/menit

STR: 8

VIT: 9

SPD: 10

MAG: 3

INT: 10

WIS: 12

WIL: 21

CHA: 4

LUC: 5

EXP: 140/500

Skill Points: 13

Money: 15000 Yen

Skill List

[Gamer's Body]

Type: Passive

Lv: MAX

Info: Memberikan tubuhmu kemampuan seperti di JRPG pada umumnya dan tidur yang nyenyak mampu memulihkan HP dan MP serta beberapa Stats Ailments, namun ada sejumlah Stats Ailments yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan tidur yang nyenyak.

[Gamer's Mind]

Type: Passive

Lv: MAX

Info: Selama pikiranmu masih dapat menampung stress dan Ailments yang berupa gangguan terhadap jiwa, kau akan kebal terhadap segala jenis hal-hal yang disebut. Kamu juga bisa membuat Skill karena ini.

[Observe]

Type: Active

Lv: 2/10 – Exp 66.7%

Cost: 5 MP sekali pakai

Info: Skill untuk mengobservasi suatu target dan mendapatkan info dari target itu dengan detail.

[Tendangan khas Issei]

Type: Active

Lv: 1/99 - Exp 15%

Cost: 12 MP sekali pakai

Damage: 20-36

Info:

Info: Tendangan khas Issei, Issei akan memberikan kekuatannya di kaki dan menendang musuhnya secara sembarang satu kali

[Danger Sensing]

Type: Passive

Lv: 1/10 - Exp: 12.4%

Radius: 10 m

Info: Sebuah naluri alamiah yang dimiliki mahkluk hidup untuk merasakan bahaya yang ada disekitarnya, skill ini mengijinkan user untuk berhati-hati dan berwaspada jika ada berbahaya disekitarnya..


	3. Chapter 3

Sejauh chapter 3 berjalan

Name: Issei Hyoudou – Lv. 9

Title: Si Mesum yang bertobat, The Gamer

Ras/Job: Human/Murid Institut Widya Abirupa Dharma

HP: 567/567 - R: 1,5/menit

MP: 78/145 - R: 2/menit

STR: 10

VIT: 11

SPD: 12

MAG: 3

INT: 16

WIS: 13

WIL: 21

CHA: 7

LUC: 8

EXP: 390/510

Skill Points: 3

Money: 25000 Yen

Skill List

[Gamer's Body]

Type: Passive

Lv: MAX

Info: Memberikan tubuhmu kemampuan seperti di JRPG pada umumnya dan tidur yang nyenyak mampu memulihkan HP dan MP serta beberapa Stats Ailments, namun ada sejumlah Stats Ailments yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan tidur yang nyenyak.

[Gamer's Mind]

Type: Passive

Lv: MAX

Info: Selama pikiranmu masih dapat menampung stress dan Ailments yang berupa gangguan terhadap jiwa, kau akan kebal terhadap segala jenis hal-hal yang disebut. Kamu juga bisa membuat Skill karena ini.

[Observe]

Type: Active

Lv: 2/10 – Exp 66.7%

Cost: 5 MP sekali pakai

Info: Skill untuk mengobservasi suatu target dan mendapatkan info dari target itu dengan detail.

[Tendangan khas Issei]

Type: Active

Lv: 1/99 - Exp 15%

Cost: 12 MP sekali pakai

Info: Tendangan khas Issei, Issei akan memberikan kekuatannya di kaki dan menendang musuhnya secara sembarang satu kali

[Danger Sensing]

Type: Passive

Lv: 1/10 - Exp: 12.4%

Radius: 10 m

Info: Sebuah naluri alamiah yang dimiliki mahkluk hidup untuk merasakan bahaya yang ada disekitarnya, skill ini mengijinkan user untuk berhati-hati dan berwaspada jika ada berbahaya disekitarnya..

[Physical Resistance]

Type: Passive

Lv: 1/15 - Exp: 50%

Info: Menerima serangan dapat membuat ototmu kebal akan serangan yang sama apabila diterima berkali-kali

Buff: Menurunkan Physical Damage yang kamu terima sebesar 7,2%(0,1(Base, dapat meningkat setiap 10 level)*9(VIT)*8(Level)), dan meningkatkan VITmu sebesar 20%(2,5%(base)*8%(Level)*1%(Skill Level)

[Tinju Khas Issei]

Type: Active, Close Range

Level: Lv. 1/10 - Exp: 10.3%

Cost: 10 MP

Info: Sebuah tinju khas miliknya, cocok untuk membuat musuh terlempar apabila mereka cukup lemah

[Swords Mastery]

Type: Passive

Lv: 3/50 - Exp: 15%

Info: Manusia sudah mempelajari ilmu berpedang sejak dahulu kala, ini adalah kemampuan bersenjata yang paling sederhana dan konvensional

Buff: +10% STR +10% SPD ketika memakai senjata dengan jenis pedang

[Combat Mastery]

Type: Passive

Lv: 2/50 - Exp: 5%

Info: Bergulat dengan tangan dan kaki sangat penting apabila kamu tidak punya senjata, dengan kemampuan ini kau bisa saja membela dirimu dikala perlu

Buff: +10% STR +10% SPD ketika tidak memakai senjata

[Mana Shot]

Type: Active

Level: Lv. 1/20 - Exp: 50%

Cost: 20 MP

Info: Mana yang dikumpulkan di depan salah satu bagian tubuhmu dan kau menembakkan ke mana tersebut ke arah targetmu

[Dual Casting]

Type: Active

Level: Lv. 1/20 - Exp: 50%

Cost: 50 MP

Info: Skill yang mengijinkanmu membuat dua mantera disaat yang bersamaan, dapat meningkat jumlahnya jika sudah melewati level cap.

[Cutting Wind]

Type: Active

Level: Lv. 1/20 - Exp: 20%

Cost: 30 MP

Info: Menggunakan mana shot yang berhasil terbelah karena serangan untuk memberikan serangan tambahan pada musuh dan serangan itu berupa angin yang mampu memotong apa saja tergantung kekuatan sihir pengguna. Skill ini juga bisa dilakukan dengan menembakkan angin dengan cepat.


End file.
